The 'Just Because' Occurrence
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Sometimes you do things just because. (A tiny spoiler for 7x06, I don't mention it in here but you'll see the link once you've seen the episode, so it's up to you.) Just some Leonard and Penny cuteness.


**A/N - If you haven't read the taping report for 7x06, then there's a little spoiler - but you probably wouldn't know just from this what it is and/or it's relevance to the episode until you've seen it. Just a bit of L/P cuteness. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

About to head out of the mall towards the car park, Leonard stopped outside the florist stand. He remembered walking past here just two days ago with Penny, who had commented on the vase of deep pink roses. She had told him she really liked the color, and then that she was hungry, and perhaps they could drive to Starbucks and grab a coffee and a salad.

Shifting the paper bag containing his new lilac shirt he had bought to compliment Penny's deep purple dress for their dinner tonight into his left hand, he pulled his wallet out of his right pants pocket and approached the florist, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?"

The middle-aged man turned away from the flower arrangement he had just tied a ribbon around and smiled at Leonard. "How can I help you?"

"Umm, can I have one of those pink roses, please?" Leonard gestured to the vase of roses Penny had enjoyed the color of. "And can you do that ribbon-y thing you've done with those flowers, please? You know, where it's all curly and stuff."

"Of course." The man nodded, and drew out one of the roses, before setting about to wrap it in the clear plastic. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Leonard nodded, smiling proudly.

"Any specific reason?"

Leonard shrugged. "Just because."

"Oh, very nice. That's romantic." The man turned quickly to smile at him. "The ladies always like that. What color ribbon would you like?"

"Umm..." Leonard looked cautiously at the selection of ribbons. What if he picked one that didn't color co-ordinate and it just ended up looking stupid? "Uh, the pink glittery one? She likes the color pink and she likes glitter. Would that look okay?"

"Great choice."

He watched as he tied the ribbon on and did what Leonard could only assume was magic with a pair of scissors to curl the ends of the ribbon. Perhaps he'd Google how to do that later; he always avoided ribbon on presents because it ended up looking sloppy and lame. Penny's wrapping always looked like a perfect display gift, as though it was going to be used as a prop in one of her plays.

Paying for the rose and thanking the florist, Leonard grinned to himself as he carried the rose and bag to the car. He felt quite impressed; buying a shirt at the mall by himself, and also buying a rose for Penny. That just felt good. He hadn't bought her flowers in a while. Or a shirt, now he thought about it.

He was just going to drive home and then give her the rose later, when at the last minute he changed his mind and turned left instead of right out of the car park. He turned the radio on and hummed along to a song he'd heard playing in Penny's apartment a few times as he drove.

Pulling into a parking space once he arrived at his destination, he reached into the side compartment of the passenger door, pulling out the notepad and pen that Penny had left in there the other day when he picked her up from college. He chuckled at her scribbled notes and random doodles as he flicked through to the back, tearing out a page and then tearing off a quarter neatly. Resting the small piece of paper on the notepad, he quickly scribbled a note on it.

Exiting the car with the rose and the note, he looked around the small car park area. Leonard quickly spotted Penny's little red car and walked over with a grin. He placed the rose and the note on the windscreen, tucking the edge of the paper and a bit of the end of the plastic wrapping around the rose underneath the wiper. Taking a picture simply because he was impressed with himself, he then returned to his own car and drove home with a grin.

* * *

Putting a hand to her mouth and gasping slightly, Penny smiled as she approached her car. She knew instantly this was Leonard's doing. Gently, she grinned as she picked up the rose, feeling tears creep into the corners of her eyes already. She took the note next, biting her lip as she read it.

_Hey baby, _

_I was just in the mall and remembered you really liked this color. So I bought you this rose, just because. Does the ribbon match? I love you! _

_Leonard x_

Brushing a tear from her cheek, Penny giggled. "I love you too, Leonard."


End file.
